Oneshots
by YouxBettaxWork
Summary: Mainly about Naitlyn but if you want me to do one story of Naitlyn and one of Smitchie then review and let me know. new chapter up!
1. The Dock: Naitlyn

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Mitchie, that was so great. You got Tess to say sorry to you and you got Shane to listen to you," I said squealing with delight with her.

"I know this is the--," she started but stopped when someone covered her eyes.

"Hey there pretty girl."

She giggled. "Hey there handsome," she said playing along playfully.

"How can you say handsome when you don't even know who it is?" he asked confused.

"Shane it's not that hard."

Of course me, Caitlyn Judith Gellar, stood there with a slight smile on my face watching the soon-to-be couple engaged in a conversation. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my best friend and her soon-to-be boyfriend talked everything out. It just gets to me that I don't have a boyfriend yet so I won't know the feeling. I've had boys ask me out before but they were just players at my school. They just wanted me for my body or just because I'm the cheerleading captain for my team and all the boys just assume that because we're both captains that we can go out. It's supposed to be a "tradition" or something.

"Mitchie, I'm gonna go to the dock, OK?"

I knew she couldn't here me but it was worth a shot. With that, I got my guitar and case, and just walked off with my head hung slightly.

Once I got to the dock, I took out my guitar and started playing silently.

"That was really good you know," said a soft voice behind me.

I turned around to find Nate standing there.

"Thanks."

"No problem Caitlyn."

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously.

"Well you're really good with music. I have to know your name."

"So…why are you sitting here alone? A pretty girl like you should be inside with everyone else," he said sitting down next to me.

"It's no fun if you have no one to hang out with. I mean Mitchie is in her own little world with Shane and probably making googly eyes, and I have no idea where everyone else is," I finished.

"Will you hang out with me then?" asked Nate.

"Are you sure I mean I--," I started but got cut off by Nate's lips.

After 3 seconds, Nate pulled back slightly so our lips were still touching. We both opened our eyes and leaned back in. After a while Nate's hand cupped my cheek while his other played with my hair. Both of my hands were playing in his hair. Pretty soon Nate was on top of me making out for 5 minutes. Finally we pulled back for air.

When we both got the air back in our lungs, he started to give me one last peck on the lips and said, "Caitlyn, I've been in love with you since the first day I met you. I love everything about you from when you blush, laugh and giggle, smile and so much more." By that time i was already blushing. "I knew when I first saw you it was only love at first sight but you mean the world to me. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

By then I had already had tears in my eyes. It wasn't that tough of a decision to make.

"I'll be your girlfriend Nate," I whispered with a smile.

Nate smiled and kissed me again but shortly.

"I love you, Nate."

"I love you to babe."

And with that, in a short 30 minutes I already had a boyfriend. And one that didn't just like me for my body.

From this day forth, I knew someday I would have the name Caitlyn Judith…Jonas. And that's all that mattered at this point.

**this not just one story there oneshots about naitlyn.if u want this whole thing to be about naitlyn and smitchie then just say that in the review. if not then just say u want it only naitlyn. its gonna be a majority thing so the biggest count wins.love ya.**


	2. The Canoes: Naitlyn

**the naitlyn votes win. but i might write a chapter or two with smitchie. or the naitlyn ones will have a little of smitchie in it like this one. Angela is my original character. enjoy the story.**

Chapter 2  
**This chapter is dedicated to StroodleDoodledFuhn. she had the best overall review. the next chapter is dedicated to you if I think your review was really helpful and special.**

Naitlyn

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Hey Caitlyn, I'm gonna go on a walk with Shane, OK? Call me on my cell phone if you need anything," said Mitchie.

"All right," I said not looking up from my guitar.

As soon as Mitchie left, Caitlyn started getting frustrated.

"How come I can't write a simple song?" she yelled in the air.

"Whatever, I'm sick of this. I'm just gonna go to the piano **(I have** **no idea what it's called in the movie when Mitchie sings 'This Is Me') **to clear my mind of everything that happened today."

You would not believe the day I've been having, and it's only 4 in the afternoon. First a half hour before breakfast I slipped and fell in a puddle of mud, so I had to switch clothes and wash my hair. But after that I had already missed breakfast. Then somebody fell on top of me which got me covered in more dirt. So much more happened after that but it's too much to explain.

After walking the distance to piano with the guitar still in my arms, I sat down and started singing my favorite song.

_Just when you think that you're in control,_

_Just when you think you've got a hold,_

_Just when you get on a roll,_

_Here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

_I should have known,_

_Should have known,_

_Should have known again,_

_But here it goes again._

_Oh, here it goes again._

Just when I was about to sing the second verse, another familiar voice came up and started singing.

**Nate's POV**

"Mitchie is so cute, especially when she laughs, sneezes and coughs and…" Shane said as he droned on and on about why he loves Mitchie. "Speaking of Mitchie, I have to go. I said I would go on a walk with Mitchie," he said as he started to daydream about Mitchie.

"Dude stop, we've heard enough about Mitchie for today," Jason started. "Can we talk about somebody else, like Angela **(mine)?**

"She's smart and funny and…" he said as HE droned on about Angela like Shane did.

"Guys I'm gonna go on a walk," I whispered sadly.

I was kind of sad because I didn't have a girlfriend yet. All the girls just wanted me for my looks or cause I'm in Connect 3. I do have a crush on somebody though. Her name was Caitlyn, but she was my _best friend_, and only my _best friend. _I like her because she was the only one that didn't go crazy because she met a member of Connect 3. I love e everything from her hair to when she blushes.

Just when I was going to go to the docks, I heard my favorite voice singing my favorite song.

I started to sing with Caitlyn. I didn't have to see her to that it was her. She usually doesn't sing but she's sung to me before, and I can't forget her voice. It was amazing. Nothing can describe how it sounded except pure.

_It started out easy, something simple, something sleazy, some thing inching past the edge of the reserve. Now through lines of the cheap Venetian blinds your car is pulling of the curb._

**Caitlyn's POV**

As soon as I heard the voice, I turned around to see none other then Nate.

"What are you doing here? I thought I was gonna be here alone?" I asked confusedly.

"You were until I heard your voice when I was heading to the canoes," he said as he came over to the bench to sit with me.

"So did you pick that song randomly, or is it your favorite?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites. That and This Is How a Heart Breaks," I said simply.

"I love 'Here it Goes Again'. It's my favorite. Why did you come here? You could've played that with your guitar."

"I was frustrated because I was trying to write a new song. I came here to relax, so I started to play this song," she explained.

"Wanna go to the docks with me?" he asked out of the blue.

"Sure why not. I have nothing else to do," she said with a slight laugh.

"Do you want to go on a canoe ride with me? That always helps me relax."

"Of course."

When they were in the middle if the lake they started to play 20 Questions.

"What's your favorite color?" asked Nate.

"Blue. Yours?"

"Red."

"Favorite kind of food?"

"Spaghetti."

"Mine is Vegetarian Pizza," said Nate.

"Your turn Nate. What do you wanna ask me?" Caitlyn asked.

After she said that, Nate looked in Caitlyn's eyes and slowly leaned in. That kiss was magical. Fireworks exploded inside of Nate while butterflies in Caitlyn.

Nate pulled back and asked his last question: "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. I'll be your girlfriend Nate," I said while leaning in for another kiss.

**No Ones POV**

"Finally, we got them together. It's been forever," said Mitchie.

"Tell me about it," said Shane staring at Mitchie with a little drool out of the corner of his mouth.

Mitchie looked up at Shane and laughed a little bit. She leaned up, wiped the drool off his mouth while he came back to his senses, and kissed him with so much passion.

They pulled back slightly gasping for air.

"I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, babe." He said with another kiss planted on my lips.

* * *

**the song** Here it goes again **is by OK GO and** This is How a Heart Breaks **is by Rob Thomas. Those to songs are really good.if you havent heard those songs then you should cause there really good.**

* * *


	3. The Cabin: Naitlyn

**dedicated to my two reviewers **HSMGIRLY **and **WritingSia**. but i hope the rest of you guys enjoy this chapter and way. please review and remember, if i feel it really helps me then it can be dedicated to you also.**

**Nate's POV**

After Shane, Jason, and I were done with all of the camp activities, we still had about 2 ½ hours until dinner was being served. Right now, we are all doing our own little things. Shane was trying to right a new song, Jason was on his bed eating gummy worms and singing 'I love you' from Barney, and I'm looking at my pillow trying to think of something to do.

Suddenly, Shane stopped and said," I'm gonna go to Mitchie. She always has something fun to do." As he was talking he was already near the door.

"Good idea dude. I should go see what Angela is up to," Jason said as he put away his gummy worms in his not-so-secret hiding place.

After they had left, I decided to text Caitlyn.

_Meet me in my cabin in 20 unless you're busy  
__Xoxoxo Nate_

* * *

**Caitlyn's POV**

Angela, Mitchie, and I were talking about which celebrity looked the cutest with his/her girlfriend/boyfriend.

"I think it Brangelina. They look so cute with there babies," said Angela.

"No way. It's definitely Zanessa," said Mitchie.

"Caitlyn, out of the two, which couple do you like better? Brangelina or Zanessa?" asked Angela.

"A little of both really. They both look really cute together," I said a little zoned out.

Before they could even reply to me, a knock and a voice came to the door.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" said Shane.

"Yeah sure come in," we all said.

"Hey pretty lady." Shane said as Mitchie got up to go to Shane. "How are you today?" he whispered as he intertwined there fingers together as there foreheads touch one another's.

"I'm fine. But why are you here? You're supposed to be in your cabin," she also whispered.

"Guys get a room," said Caitlyn.

They were going to say something else when Jason appeared in the cabin.

"Hope you don't mind if I steal Angela from you," he said.

"No it's fine," said Caitlyn since she is the only one who was not pre-occupied with something, or in this case somebody.

"Let's go to the music room," I heard Shane whisper as Mitchie just nodded her head.

"Let's go to the lake, Angela. It's always so peaceful," said Jason.

About 55 seconds after everyone left, I received a text.

_Meet me in my cabin in 20 unless you're busy  
__Xoxoxo Nate_

_

* * *

I was so nervous until I go a text from Caitlyn_

_Of course I'll come_

_Xoxoxo Caitlyn_

I came to Nate's cabin in no time.

"So what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just trying to make up a new song."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah. I think I got it. But to waist time do you wanna play a game?" he asked.

"Sure. Which one do you wanna play?"

"What about two truths and a lie? Have you ever played that before?" he asked me.

"Ya. I used to play it all the time with my friends at school. Do you want to start?"

"Sure. OK I have one. I've never had a girlfriend before. Shane was the first person I met here. Or Jason was the first person I met here.

"That's a tough decision. I'm going to have to say the first one is a lie."

"Nope. The second one is the lie. I've never had a girlfriend before," he said truthfully.

"Well who do you want your first one to be?"

"You," he said.

"What do you--?" she started but stopped when Nate put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you Caitlyn. You're the only that hasn't only liked me because I'm a pop star. You liked me for me and not for what I have. I've had crushes before but they just passed in weeks. You're my everything and I love you for that."

By time he said that, my eyes were glistening with tears. Then I felt something I thought I might never feel. I felt his lips on mine. The kiss wasn't passionate but full of lust.

"I love you, Nate. And you're the first real boyfriend I have ever had."

And with that he gave me another kiss on the lips and on the forehead. Nothing can be compared to this moment right now.

* * *

**im not really feeling the ending. the next chapter might be a smitchie. tell me what you think about it. thanks. love you.**


	4. The Music Room: Smitchie

**I think I'll put this chapter as a smitchie. Just for the fun of it. Until I get more ideas for a naitlyn. but this story might only have like 5-8 more chapters i it cause im running low on ideas, so if u have any them please say that in the review.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Smitchie

"Campers, we only have three days left until we have to leave home. So make the best of it!" said the always ever-so-perky Brown over the P.A. System.

Many groans, sniffles, and sighs were filled through the camp after that announcement.Everyone was in the middle of camp giving goodbye presents already. After 8 weeks of singing, dancing, and making new friends, enemies, and enemies turning into friends, no one wanted to go back home. Even I, Mitchie Torres, made friends with _the _Tess Tyler, _the _Shane Grey and his band mates, and the not-so-famous (yet) future music producer, Caitlyn Gellar.

"Mitchie! Hey Mitchie, over here!" yelled a voice at me.

I expected Shane to be calling me, but was greeted by, Caitlyn, my best friend. By time she got over to me, she was out of breath.

"Mitchie…I…have…an…idea," she said.

"Idea? Idea for what?" I asked confusedly.

"How me, you, and Connect 3 can spend time with each other," she said as she recovered from her lack of air.

"Well don't just stand there, tell me!" I yelled anxiously/curiously.

"Well I know how you live in Ohio, I live in Florida, and Shane, Nate, and Jason live in California…," she started.

"Yeah…,"

"And they said that they have a 2½ month long tour right?" she asked reluctantly.

"Yeah…," I repeated.

"Well…we should go on tour with them! Of course with our parents permission first. But it would be so cool. You can even hang out with Shane- "she started.

"And you with Nate," I said as I interrupted her.

"And Jason with Angela. We'll all be happy," she said ignoring my comment.

"That would be cool. But let me just ask—," I started before I got interrupted.

"Mister Shane Grey here at your service," said Shane kissing my neck slightly.

"Hey Shane, can I talk to you for a second," I said while winking at Caitlyn to let her know.

"Sure. Let's go to the music room. No one's in there right now," he said as he whispered the last part in my ear, giving me a sly smile.

"Do you mind if we talk alone, Caitlyn?" I asked. I didn't want to walk off leaving my best friend alone.

"Normally, yes. But this time I don't mind," she said with a slight smile as she walked off.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Shane said a little dumbstruck.

"Let's go to the music room where it's…quiet," I whispered seductively in his ear, giving it a slight kiss before walking off and swaying my hips from side to side.

As soon as we got to the music room, I started to make a little small talk.

"So how did you like camp this year?"

"It was better since you were here," he said sincerely, looking in my eyes.

"What do you think about going on tour for 2½ months?"

"It would be better if you were there if you came with me and Cautlyn was there with Nate so he won't be complaining the whole time," he said, chuckling a little at the thought.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. This morning, Caitlyn came up to me and asked if we could go on tour with you guys. We don't wanna be separated for the whole school year, do we? With our parent's permission we can go. We can even ask Angela if she wants to go also. Can we?" I asked hopefully.

Shane stared at me for 5 seconds before leaning in to kiss me softly on the lips.

"I would love if you guys went with us. Nate would like it also if Caitlyn will be there and the same goes with Jason and Angela. If you go with me, I'd be the happiest guy in the world. I love you more than you can even imagine. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You don't even have to ask me...babe," I said, saying the last part quietly with a small blush looking down at the ground.

'Can this day get any better' I asked myself in my head. Little did I know, that a certain little Shane Matthew Grey was thinking the same thing in his mind.

* * *

**i dont really like this chapter that much so please review and say if u like it or not. if u say u like then it will make me very happy. the next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow so yes i will update soon. also a little warning guys, i might not be able to update as much from **November-April **because of cheer competitions and traveling competitions also. just a little heads up. :-)**


	5. School: Smitchie

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Smitchie

**Mitchie's POV**

I was going through my locker when my best friend since kindergarten came running up to me with her "amazing news".

"Mitchie, guess what rumour is going all over school!" said Sierra out of breath, but still jumping up and down squealing.

"What!? What is it!?" I asked jumping up and down with her playfully.

"Hey come on. This is serious," she said as she stopped jumping up and down.

"OK then tell me," I said as I started to drink from my Fiji water bottle.

"I heard that Connect 3 is coming to our school and they're bringing some friends over too," she said excitedly as I spurt put my water on her.

"WHAT!?" I yelled making everyone in the hallway look at me.

"Carry on," I said waving my hand in a motion that should them to forget that I did that as Sierra looked disgustingly at her clothes that now had water/spit on it.

"Two things. Number 1: EWWWW!! And 2: why do you seem so mad about it? Everyone here except the guys with girlfriends are excited. Shouldn't you be?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when they get here, OK? And trust me, you'll be in for a big surprise," she said as she mumbled the last part.

"So when are they coming?" I said as I tried to change the subject.

"In two days I think," she said simply while looking for her math book.

"All right that's fine. Let's get to math class before Mr. Lawrence goes all why are you late to my class…blah blah blah," I said trying to talk like him.

"Yeah let's go," she said laughing a little bit.

* * *

**2 days later**

As I walked into school, I immediately saw Sierra running up to me.

"This is the day they come huh," I said not enthusiastically, but enough so she doesn't take it as a rude comment.

"Yeah. I'm totally gonna ask for their autograph."

I was going to reply when I heard a loud scream and a big crowd near the door. "I guess they're here then."

We walked over to the crowd and pushed our way to the front with many "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through"s coming from us.

Finally when we got to the front I saw Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn, Tess, Ella, and Peggy standing there with proud smiles on their faces.

I was knocked out of my "daydream" when I heard seven people yell my name and the whole school looking at me. And then of course seven people hugging me except for Shane.

"We missed you so much," they all kept saying.

"Thanks you guys," I said as they let me go. Then I looked at Shane and saw him smiling

"Sierra, go show them to their classes," she said as she finally recovered from the news.

When everyone was gone, Mitchie turned around to come face-to-face with Shane.

"So why did you guys come to a normal school? I thought you guys were home schooled," I asked.

"Well we don't have a tour for the next year and a half so we decided to go to a normal school."

"I'm glad you did," I said as I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"What that's all I get? I haven't seen you since August," he whined.

I gave him a sly smile and tried to walk off when he pulled me back into his arms.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered huskily in my ear.

I looked in his eyed before looking at his lips. I slowly leaned up while he slowly leaned down to kiss each other. The make out was intense. He put his right hand on my lower back and left on my head pulling me closer harder on my back then my head so he wouldn't hurt me. I put my left hand through his hair and my right hand on his neck, pulling him closer. When we both had an enormous lack of air, we pulled back with smiles on our faces.

"I love you," we said in unison.

We both smiled as Shane leaned to kiss my cheek. After I stopped blushing, we both leaned in again to share another passionate kiss. And now I know that Shane loves me, and Shane knows that I love him. I know that we would treasure this moment. Forever and Always.

* * *

**i was originally going to stop here but i kept going anyway cause i wanted to get to a Naitlyn. but there is some smitchie for you.**

* * *

**With the Rest (No ones POV)**

"So how do you guys know Mitchie," asked Sierra. "You guys seem really close to her."

"We met her at Camp Rock. Her first friend was Caitlyn," Tess said as she pointed to Caitlyn. "Then she met Ella, Peggy, and me before I was nice. Then she met Shane-- which I still don't know how she did --and at Final Jam she met Jason and Nate," Tess said as if she explained that story everyday.

"Wow."

"Yeah but it's a good thing she did because we would have never met each other," said Caitlyn while Nate slipped his hand in her as she blushed.

"Well we all have the same classes with each other except one but we have completely different lockers," said Sierra. "Caitlyn, your locker is right next to Nate. Lockers:15A and 15B," she said as they walked off.

"Ella, Peggy, and Tess. Your guy's locker is three down from each other. Lockers:167, 170, and 173," she said as they walked off.

"Jason, yours is by mine. I'll walk you over there," said as they walked off to there lockers.

**With Naitlyn**

"Caitlyn can I ask you something?" asked Nate.

"Yeah, what is it?" ske said worriedly.

"Do you love me?" he asked as he stopped walking.

"Yes. Yes I do Nate. I always have, ever since I first met you."

Nate turned around and kissed Caitlyn softly but with a little bit of pressure. When he pulled back, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Nate."

"I love you too Caitlyn. I always have and I always will," he said before he proceded back to kissing Caitlyn.

**the next story should be a naitlyn but i need some ideas so PM me. i got 1 from **Oo SillyLily oO **but i need more still. also if u like the high school musical stories then read **zanessatroyella4evr260's _Stupid, British Boss. _**its really good.**


	6. The Park: Smitchie and Naitlyn

Chapter 6

**Before I start I would like to dedicate this chapter to**Oo SillyLily oO **and**Writing Sia **because they have been like the only ones reviewing my chapters and they keep me going.**

* * *

Naitlyn **(Caitlyn's POV) **

Everyone was sitting around Sierra's house watching re-runs of Hannah Montana, when Jason jumped up causing everyone to turn there attention to him.

"I'm bored," he yelled.

"OMG this is bad. Jason is never bored," said Mitchie.

"Well we can all go to the park across the street," suggested Caitlyn.

When everyone agreed, we all went to the park and decided to play a game.

"I think we should play tag," said Nate. "It'll at least waist time until your mom gets here Sierra."

When everyone agreed, we had to pick who was it. Everyone chose me because my name last started with a "G" and it came before Grey. Therefore, I am it.

"Caitlyn, count to 50," said Tess**(A/N just pretend that Shane, Jason, and Nate are not famous and they all met each other at Camp Rock, even Sierra)**. Well it sounded like a demand more than someone suggesting to count to fifty.

"That's fine with me, but there are rules. #1: you cant go out of the playground unless it's the grassy area but that has no hiding places so wouldn't really see why you would go in there. #2: the last person they tag is safe and the first is it. #3: that big tall Oak Tree over there is safe," I said as I pointed to the Oak Tree." And last but not least.#4... have fun," I said with a slight smile. As I turned around to start counting.

"1...2...3...4...5...7...9...14...23...24...25...26...29...32...33...34...35...50!" I yelled out.

So far I didn't hear anything or see anybody. But after that I saw a russle in the bush and someone pulled me in there.

"Hey let me go you rapi--" I said before they covered my mouth.

"Caitlyn, calm down. It's me, Nate," he said as he tried to get me to calm down.

"Nate. Why did you drag me in here. I thought you were some serial killer or something."

"I wanted some alone time with you," he said truthfully.

* * *

**With Shane and Mitchie(smitchie)**

"Shane what time is it? The game started 10 minutes ago. It shouldn't be that hard to find us," Mitchie said complaining.

"I don't know where she is," Shane answered poking his head out to see if he could find Caitlyn.

"Should we go look for her?"

Shane then turned his head to Mitchie and said," Why? I like here when we're alone. There are no distractions now."

Mitchie tried so hard not to blush but failed, so she looked down at the ground until Shane put his hand under her chin and whispered," You're so beautiful." **(A/N AWWWW!! back to the story).**

"Thanks Shane. No one has done that to me before except my mom and dad, but they don't count," she whispered with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Shane looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Why not?"

Mitchie sighed, looked at the ground once more, then looked back up at Shane. "Because at school I have one friend and they consider me a geek. No one even talks to me. I'm invisible to everyone. They only notice me because they make fun of me just because my dad owns a _Torres Hardware Store _**(mine)** and my mom is a cook/caterer. I'm not rich nor do I own a big house. It's just normal size."

"Mitchie, you may not be rich, you mat have only one friend, and your mom and dad may not have some big fancy job like a lawyer or a judge. But I don't care about that. When I'm alone with you, I feel like I'm the luckiest man on the earth. You're smart, but that's just a gift. You're also funny, talented, and a great dancer. You're beautiful," he said with the most passion a guy has ever talked to Mitchie. "I love you Mitchie. Ever since the first time I met you, you stole my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

* * *

**Back with Nate and Caitlyn**

"What? Why" asked Caitlyn

"Because w-we n-never g-get alone time with e-each other," Nate stuttered.

"So do you just wanna talk or something or--" she said before getting cut off.

"Can I do something real fast?" he asked.

"Sure."

"OK. _Just_ close your eyes then," he instructed.

Caitlyn nodded and did exactly as she was told.

A couple second later Nate told Caitlyn that she could open her eyes.

"So why did you want me to close my eyes," she asked.

"Because I wanted to give you this," he said as he took out a velvet box and gave it to Caitlyn.

"This is for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out," he said anxiously waiting to see her reaction.

Caitlyn gasped at what she saw in front of her.

"I can't believe you gave me a..."

* * *

**Back with Mitchie and Shane **_(HAHA. i'm so evil)_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Shane._

"Yes Shane. I'll be your girlfriend," she said.

"You're my first girlfriend and love Mitchie Torres," Shane said with a smile.

"You love me?"

"Remember, you stole my heart," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Shane Grey."

**With Caitlyn and Nate**

"I can't believe you gave me a gold necklace and a ring to match," she said in awe. "But why did you get me this?"

"Because you're the one that makes me wanna wake up in the morning. You're the one that makes me wanna go to school everyday. You're the one that makes me wish that I fall in love with the right girl...and I did. I love you Caityn Judith Gellar. Ever since you accidentally ran into me at Camp Rock. You make me feel special. You also broke through my shell. You made me open up more. At first I would only talk to Shane and Jason, but now I talk to a lot of other people. You helped me so much in my life so far, but I want you to help me now also. Can you help me by being my girlfriend? You teach me new things and make me learn new things. Like how to love. I love you so much, I don't ever want to let you go. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Caitlyn stood there shocked at what he just said.

_'Did he just say he loved me? Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? Did he just say I helped him learn how to love?' _she thought.

"It's OK if you don't wanna be I mean I--" he started as he rambled on.

"I'll be your girlfriend Nate. And I love you too," she said after she got out of her state of shock.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked politely.

"Yes you can kiss me," she said as she felt a pair of soft lips on hers.

They both pulled back from lack of air.

_"I love you,"_ they said in unison before going back to kissing.

* * *

**im afraid there might only be 2 chapter left cause i feel like nobody reads these. i need more reviews guys. it'll make me really happy and i'll make the story longer. unti theres will be a possibility of 3 chapters but thats it until i start a new story. by bye.**


	7. Packing:Smitchie Naitlyn Part 1

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**i would like to thank **Oo SillyLily oO **because she gave me the idea for this chapter. also i want you guys to look at my authors note in the middle of the Naitlyn part and really tell me what you think of cheer. it would mean a lot to me. **

* * *

**No ones POV**

After Shane, Nate, and Jason came back from three concerts in Napa, San Diego, and Simi Valley, they finally got to go home to rest and spend time with there family and girlfriends.

"I can't believe that we had three concerts today. And one was in northern California, and two were in Southern," said Nate out-of-breath.

"Yeah but at least you're here now," said Caitlyn trying to cheer them up.

"Yah but we have another tour in twelve day," said Shane helplessly.

"Well while you're why don't we make the best of it," said Mitchie.

"Yah. Why don't we go on tour with you guys?" suggested Angela.

"That's fine with me. Is it cool with you guys?" asked Jason.

"Fine with me."

"Yeah, it's cool with me," said Nate as he started to look up at Caitlyn.

"Cool. So where are you guys going on tour and how long?" asked Caitlyn trying to ignore Nate's stare.

"We're going to be in Minnesota, Indiana, and we'll be performing in New York about fives times so that leads to about almost 5 months at the most."

"That's a lot. But what about school?" asked Angela with tons of concern.

"When we're not on stage performing, we get a tutor," Shane said easily.

"OK but then we need to start packing like now," said Mitchie as she started to get up from the couch.

"I'll help you," said Shane almost immediately.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. Anything to help my favorite girl," Shane said in a flirty voice.

Mitchie then put on a seductive smile, turned a 180, and left while Shane was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Now that's what I call a Hot Mama," said Shane with a goofy smile on his face.

"Did you just call Mitchie a Hot Mama?" asked Nate while we was laughing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize," said Shane still looking at the door.

"Whatever dude," said Jason.

"Anyway, I have to pack also," said Caitlyn.

"I'll help you. You can ask if I like it or not, you know?" asked Nate with a puppy dog look on his face as he started to crawl onto Caitlyn so she'll have to say yes.

"Sure why not," she said giving in.

"Yay," he said with a kiss on Caitlyn's lips.

After they had left, Jason looked at Angela with the same face as Nate.

"OK OK you can help me to," she said with a slight sigh.

"Works every time," he said as Angela planted a kiss on his lips.

**With Naitlyn**

As soon as they got to Caitlyn's house and into her room, Caitlyn pulled three large suitcases and laid two on the floor and one on the bed next to Nate.

"Why do you need three suitcases?"

"Because we're going on tour with you for five months," she said as if that were the dumbest question in the world.

"I mean why do you need three huge suitcases?" he asked as he clarified his sentence.

"For clothes and girl needs," she said as she pulled an outfit in front of the mirror over her body.

"What about this one?" she asked as her back faced him.

She pulled out blue low cut denim jeans that hugged her waist and a shirt that read 'Anywhere I am is here' on the front, and it said 'Anywhere I'm not is there' on the back.

"Yeah. That looks would look really good on you," said Nate.

"You know what would look better on you," said Nate as he got up off the bed.

"No. What?" she asked as she turned around and looked at Nate.

"Me on top of you while we make out the bed," he said as he started to kiss her.

"Nate...I...have...to...pack," Caitlyn said in between kisses.

"We can do that later," Nate also said in between kisses as he was really enjoying it.

"But I have cheer practice today." **(for those of you who think cheer is not a real sport, i want you to go to ****and click on videos. scroll down to videos and click on whatever one you want. cheerleading is not just fun and games people. its harder than you can imagine.trust me im sick of people who know me saying show me one of your cheers. FOOTBALL/BASKETBALL CHEER AND ALL STAR CHEER ARE TO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS. IF YOU GO TO THAT SITE THEN SAY THAT IN THE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK ITS HARD OR NOT. if u don't think its hard then u obviously didn't go to the website. )**

"Fine. But if we have extra time then can we make out again?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe if you're lucky," she said.

_'Now how did I get something like that in my arms'_ thought Nate him a grin on his face.

* * *

**With Smitchie**

"Shane do you wanna got to the park or something?" asked Mitchie as she finished putting her last piece of clothing in her suitcase.

"Can we go to the monkey bars and the swings?" he asked.

"Yeah. The park's pretty big plus all of that area of grass, so that'll be fine."

As they got to the park, Mitchie darted to the ice cream truck.

"I'll have an Oreo Ice cream sandwich please," said Mitchie politely.

"That'll be 1.50 please."

Mitchie gave him a 20 dollar bill and told him to keep the change."

"Thank you, Ms." he said in an almost surprised tone.

"Welcome."

"That was nice of you," said Shane as they got to the swings.

"Thanks."

After they finished their ice creams, they had a race to see who could get to the monkey bars the fastest.

"I got here first," Shane said with a cocky smile.

"Yeah you wish," Mitchie said with a confident attitude.

"I don't have to wish because I already am," he said, proud of his come back.

"OK I have to admit, that was a pretty good come back," Mitchie said as she got on the monkey bars.

"Thanks."

They stayed in silence except for a few giggles and chuckles here and there, then out of no where Shane started tickling Mitchie.

"Sh-sh-Shane stop tickling me."

"Then say I'm the hottest guy in the universe and you love me," he said.

"SHANE'S THE MOST HOTTEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE AND I LOVE HIM," screamed Mitchie.

"Now was that so hard," said Shane playfully as he laid her head on the same carefully.

"Yes. But I really do love you Shane," Mitchie said looking away from him.

"I love you too, Mitchie."

And with that, Shane leaned down to capture Mitchie in a sweet kiss that seemed to go on for hours, but in reality it was only about twenty seconds.

"That was sweet," came a voice behind them.

They looked up to see none other than Jason and Angela holding hands.

"How long have you guys been there?" asked Mitchie.

"Long enough to see you two say 'I love you' to each other," said Angela with a smile on her face.

"You guys look cute together," said Jason.

"Thanks," they said as they both blushed and looked away.

"Let's go get either some ice cream or frozen yogurt," said Jason changing the subject.

"OK. Then let's call Nate and Caitlyn and see if they wanna come," said Mitchie.

"Yeah," they agreed.

And with that they all went to Ben and Jerry's for some ice cream and enjoyed all the time they had with each other as they possibly can.

* * *

**im going to write one more chapter and then it'll be complete. i have another story i really want to get out but i don't wanna do to at once unless im absolutely sure i can handle it. it might not be a camp rock story but it will be a high school musical story. please read anyway. bye bye. **also go to my homepage and you'll see the website i wanted you to go on for cheer.


	8. The Tour: All Part 2

go to my profile to see my website i was talking about.

* * *

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When everyone got their ice cream, Caitlyn sat on Nate's lap, Mitchie sat on Shane's lap, and Angela sat on Jason's lap while eating there ice cream in complete silence. When everyone was done **(except Jason) **jumped out **(not literally) **and said so loudly that some of the people behind them started to look at them.

"Well now that you guys are packed, we still have twelve more days left. What do you want to do?" said Jason as he put in a mouth full of ice cream.

"Why don't we go to the mall," said Caitlyn.

"I'm up for that. I need to buy new clothes anyway," said Tess.

"OK then we've decided. We'll go to the mall," said Shane with a satisfied smile.

"Jason hurry up, we wanna go to the mall before it closes," said Tess.

"OK OK fine," he said as he shoved all of the ice cream down his throat.

"EWWW! Jason that's so gross," everyone except Angela said.

"And you love him?" asked Nate to Angela.

"Like a fish and a worm," said Angela as she looked at Jason dreamily.

"Well now that Jason is done, let's go," said Nate.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the mall and the girls decided to go to Abercrombie and Fitch.

"Ooooh I like that one and that one and that one," said Mitchie as she picked up the outfit and put them in her arms.

After the girls were done at that store, the guys wanted to go to one of their stores.

"Let's go to Tilly's," said Caitlyn.

After shopping for four hours for bathing suits, clothes for hot days, and clothes for cold days, they finally decided to go home.

"Yeah guys we have to go," said Shane as he looked at his wristwatch.

"I agree. It is getting kind of late," said Jason with left arm around Angela and his right carrying his and her bags.

"Yeah. Let's drop the girls off then head home," Nate said with a slight yawn.

"Shane, can you drive for us?" Mitchie asked as she put on her best puppy dog face for him.

"OK I'll drive," he said giving in…again.

* * *

After 20 minutes, they finally arrived home.

"I am so beat," said Tess.

"So am I. Who knew shopping could take so much out of ya?" asked Mitchie.

Right after she said that, three boys came into the house with 10 bags on each arm.

"Well you got the easy part. We had to carry your bags," Shane said as breathless as ever.

All four girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We're sorry. But you know we can't shop and carry bags at the same time. It's too much for us," Caitlyn said as her laughter settled down.

"Well Tess got her own personal driver to carry her bags. Why didn't you ask him?" asked Nate.

"Well, um, we wanted to see who was the strongest out of all of you," Angela lied.

"Oh. Well in that case, I was the strongest," Jason said in a heroic voice.

"Dude you're so wrong. I was the strongest," Nate said as he stepped in.

"You wish, guys. Check this out," Shane said as he used Mitchie and his bags for dumbbells.

"Well whatever you guys do I have no part in," said Tess while she was filing her nails.

"Guys come on. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed," Mitchie said.

"She's right guys. Plus I wanna to go to sleep with my favorite girl," Shane said as he put down the bags and came over and sat next to Mitchie.

"Same here. Tess, are you sleeping on the couch tonight?" Jason asked.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Jason and Tess. Jason was confused at why they were laughing and Tess was now mad at the question.

"Yes Jason. I am," she said through her gritted teeth as she put on a fake smile.

Jason nodded his head in understandment as he thought she was being nice.

"Goodnight guys," said Nate and Caitlyn laughing.

"Yeah we got to got too babe," said Shane said staring at Mitchie.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**(The day they go on tour)**

"Come on everyone let's go go go," said Pete, their manager.

After an hour on the bus heading to Minnesota, they decided to play seven minutes in heaven.

"OK. I'm going to go over the rules because I play it a little differently. Everyone write a number from one through ten and put it in the hat," Tess said as she handed out little scraps of paper to everybody.

"I'm going to spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, they have to pick a number from the hat. If a girl picks a girl and a boy picks a boy, they get to spin again. Once they hit three tries, they have to choose who they want out of the three. Clear?" asked Tess as she explained the rules.

Once everybody agreed, they started playing.

"OK here it goes," Tess said as she was spinning the bottle. It landed on Mitchie. "Mitchie, pick a number from the hat," Tess sang.

"Number 6?" sge asked in a nervous.

"It must be your lucky day, babe," Shane whispered in her ear.

When they got into the closet, Shane gently pushed Mitchie against the wall and kissed her.

"MMMMM, Shane," she moaned quietly as he started kissing her neck towards her jaw line.

He re-attached his lips to her as he put his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer.

"Times up you two," Tess shouted through the door.

"OK who's next? Mitchie it's your turn to spin the bottle," said Tess.

After twenty seconds of the bottle turning, it stopped and landed on Angela.

"Angela, pick a number out of the hat," said Mitchie.

"Number 3?"

"That's me Angela. Pick another number," said Caitlyn slightly embarrassed

"Number 7?" she asked again hopefully.

"That's me Angela," said Jason.

After the seven minutes were up, Angela and Jason came out with lipstick on Jason's face and both of their hair messed all over the place.

"What were you to doing in there?"

"Sorry but we don't tell anything about what we did or do in the closet," said Jason.

An hour after the game was over, Nate went to Caitlyn's bunk to talk to her.

"Caitlyn, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Like what?"

"I love you."

"Nate is that it? I love you to because were best friends, now can I go back to sleep?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"No I mean that I love you more than a friend. You mean everything to me and I just realized that too. I remember we used to always come to each others house and just do anything silly. I love you with all my heart Caitlyn."

"You really mean that?" she asked close to tears.

Nate leaned down and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, he didn't even hesitate with his response. "Yeah. I mean every word of it. Do you love me back?"

"Yeah. I love you Nate," Caitlyn said before kissing him again.

* * *

**With Smitchie**

"Well that went sooner than I expected but its OK,"aid Shane a little shocked.

"Yeah, but you have to admit they are a cute couple," said Mitchie.

"Yeah. And I know that she is a good choice for my little brother," he admitted**. (just pretend that they're all brothers)**

"Was I a good choice for you?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"You were the best choice I made in a long time," Shane said before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

**on the last chapter, go to my profile to see the website i wanted you to go on. it's a good website and thats were all the real cheerleaders are. no pom poms or anything. just fulls, handsprings, arabians...**


End file.
